The Sound Of Sand
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: JAMESxLILY da Nova Geração. ºFicar junto de Lily era o mesmo que tentar manter os grãos de areia nas mãos: impossível.º Ouro no II Challenge de Amor Proibido do Fórum 3V.


**N.A.:**_Ok. Mais uma da série "Eu não sei o que mestras de Challenge tem na cabeça" xD Mais um primeiro lugar e, vou te contar, não dá pra crer... Eu sinceramente não fui melhor que as outras! ;; Olha, eu nem ameacei as mestras! xD Na verdade, a mestra me ameaçou... Hummm..._

_Tá, sobre essa fic... __Tá vendo ali em cima? Ela é uma James/Lily. MAS (um mas bem grande aqui), mas é uma James/Lily __**da nova geração**__. Ou seja, esta fic é um incest entre os irmãos James Sirius e Lily Luna Potter. Logo, se você não gosta de Incest, não me venha comentar falando mal do Shipper. Eu avisei... Não vou mais admitir receber comentários criticando os shippers que escrevo... Tá ali bem grande, em cima, dizendo qual é o Shipper._

_Desculpem esse desabafo gente, mas é sério... Falem mal do jeito que eu escrevo, do que eu escrevi. Mas não venham criticar os shippers que eu escolho. Se não gosta, simplesmente não leia. É mais fácil assim..._

_Anyways, a fic foi escrita pro II Challenge de Amor Proibido do Fórum 3 Vassouras e conseguiu o Ouro, inexplicavelmente! Também ganhou o prêmio de "Melhor Escândalo" xD Eu ainda racho com esse prêmio... Quem quiser conferir as imagens, só ir pro meu perfil. Elas estão linkadas lá._

_Okay, é isso. Enjoy! ;D_

_Ah, e sim... ESSA É PRA TI, PUPPY! \o/  
_

* * *

**The Sound of Sand**

_**2029 **_

Os grãos de areia entravam por entre os dedos de seus pés enquanto James caminhava pela praia, o par desapatos displicentemente seguro pelos dedos da mão esquerda. Seus passos deixavam para trás rastros rapidamente escondidos pelo vento forte que soprava, levantando areia e trazendo o som doce de um instrumento musical. Ele sabia bem qual era o instrumento. Sabia bem quem o tocava.

Lily estava, como ele esperava, bem à beira-mar, os pés sendo tocados levemente pelas ondas que chegavam até a praia. A água gelada não a fazia perder a concentração. Seus dedos deslizavam suavemente pelas cordas do violino, enquanto o arco fino produzia o som melodioso que chegava até os ouvidos de James.

Ele parou, os pés afundando na areia. Aquela imagem não era algo a ser desprezado. O vento forte bagunçava os cabelos ruivos de sua irmã, fazendo-os voar como fios de cobre avermelhados, numa dança que parecia seguir o ritmo da música que ela produzia. O vestido leve de verão grudado ao corpo de Lily ondulava, dançando a mesma música que seus cabelos'. Sublime... A única palavra capaz de descrever a cena para James.

Voltou a caminhar, agora em direção a ela. Quando saiu da casa para caminhar, a sua intenção era justamente ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, conversar com o vento, desabafar seus sentimentos. Mas – por sorte ou azar, ele jamais conseguiria decidir-se – seus olhos encontraram Lily. E a sua irmã funcionava como um ímã para ele. Quando a tinha por perto, era praticamente impossível afastar-se dela.

A sinfonia formada entre as notas do violino e o marulho ficou mais nítida a cada passo de James, e a sua visão dela também. O seu estômago deu um solavanco, o mesmo solavanco que sempre dava ao tê-la por perto; era um misto de ansiedade, prazer e proibição que às vezes chegava a enlouquecê-lo a ponto de fechar os olhos para que parasse de olhá-la. E, mesmo assim, aquela sensação no baixo ventre continuava. 

Respirou fundo, passando os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes que o vento insistia em desarrumar ainda mais. Lily não o notou aproximando-se, continuando a tocar numa surpreendente concentração. James tinha certeza de que uma bomba poderia cair às costas da irmã e ela continuaria tocando, sem notar qualquer distúrbio. Quando Lily tocava, encerrava-seem um mundo particular, inacessível. E quando ele a ouvia tocar, sentia como se fosse transportado para o mesmo mundo que ela, mas invisível, de forma que pudesse admirá-la sem que ela nunca o visse.

Parado às costas dela, James aspirou o perfume cítrico a desprender-se dos cabelos lisos e compridos de Lily e que, com o vento, agora se chocavam contra o seu rosto. Ela ainda não o notara. Enquanto as notas do violino aumentavam o ritmo, ela movia o corpo suavemente de um lado para o outro, e James não podia desgrudar os olhos das pregas formando-se em seu vestido vermelho durante o movimento.

Lily curvou a cabeça bruscamente para a direita, o cabo do violino apontado para o céu do fim de tarde enquanto a música tornava-se ainda mais pulsante. James percebeu que era o mesmo ritmo em que batia o seu coração. E, antes que pudesse controlar-se, suas mãos deixaram os sapatos caírem na areia e ganharam vida, estendendo-se para frente, pousando delicadamente sobre a cintura fina da irmã.

O som do violino parou no mesmo instante, Lily assustou-se com o repentino toque. Ela tentou virar o corpo, mas as mãos de James impediram-na, segurando-a com mais força. Deu um passo à frente, encostando o peito às costas da irmã mais nova. O corpo de Lily enrijeceu no mesmo instante, reação a que James já havia se acostumado. Curvando a cabeça para frente, ele encostou o rosto ao pescoço delicado dela e sussurrou, aspirando o perfume de sua pele:

"Não pare."

Com os olhos fechados, James ouviu o suspiro fatigado que saiu dos lábios de Lily. Mas ela não lhe negou o pedido. A garota ajeitou o violino sob o queixo e logo o som de sua música invadia a praia de fim de tarde mais uma vez. Desta vez, porém, a música era diferente. E esta James conhecia perfeitamente. Uma música empolgante e ao mesmo tempo, dolorosa. Era a música da história deles.

_**2016 **_

**Junho**

O rádio estava ligado mais uma vez na rádio trouxa. O pequeno James não podia evitar. Preferia as músicas trouxas melodiosas às músicas bruxas rascantes. E, em todas as tarde de verão, ele pegava o rádio escondido da mãe e levava-o para o jardim, onde se deitava na relva e ouvia música após música, os olhos fixos na caixa pequena de onde o som saía.

Naquela tarde, ele ouvia um programa novo, que oferecia aos seus ouvintes uma programação com os mais diferentes estilos musicais. James estava de bruços no chão. Suas pernas mexiam-se de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música instrumental incrivelmente animada. Algum violinista irlandês estava fazendo uma magnífica performance de uma música celta; as notas percorriam por todo o corpo do menino como uma corrente elétrica, e era a muito custo que ele conseguia ficar sem dançar.

"O que você está fazendo?".

"Shiiiuu!!", James sibilou, sem nem dar-se ao trabalho de virar e ver quem chegara. Sabia perfeitamente bem quem era.

Lily Luna sentou-se ao lado dele na grama, abraçando os joelhos junto ao corpo, tentando permanecer quieta. Mas 'quieta' e Lily eram duas coisas que decididamente não combinavam.

"O – que – você – está – fazendo?", tornou a perguntar, desta vez muito pausadamente, cutucando as costelas do irmão a cada palavra.

"Esqueceram de te colocar um cérebro quando você nasceu, é?", James reclamou, virando-se para encarar o rosto irritantemente infantil da irmã mais nova. "Eu estou ouvindo música".

E voltou a admirar o rádio. Mas Lily não ficou calada por muito tempo.

"Que música você está ouvindo?".

Os olhos dele giraram nas órbitas enquanto controlava-se para não mandar a irmã calar-se. Foi a muito custo que ele se sentou na grama, as pernas cruzadas, e virou-se para a irmã mais uma vez.

"Não sei o nome. Mas veja se não é a coisa mais bonita que já ouviu".

Ele puxou a irmã para frente do rádio e, no mesmo instante, a música celta cessou para dar lugar a uma música estranha e melancólica. Lily olhou pelo canto dos olhos para James e franziu a testa enquanto ouvia os acordes. Altos, longos e extremamente tristes. 

"Que instrumento é esse?", ela sussurrou, não querendo atrapalhar a música.

"Violino" suspirou e abraçou a irmã contra seu peito. "Não é a coisa mais linda que já ouviu?".

Não houve resposta. A menina apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão e respirou fundo, ambos no silêncio, ambos envolvidos pelo violino que irradiava suas notas. Independentemente, o corpo de James movia-se de um lado para o outro, no ritmo calmo da música, ninando Lily entre os seus braços.

"Quando você for para Hogwarts," ela começou, a voz bastante baixa, "não vai poder ouvir."

James nada disse. Nunca realmente se importara em ficar sem a música nos seus dias de Hogwarts. Mas, de repente, com a irmã nos braços, percebeu o quanto aqueles acordes do violino fariam-lhe falta no velho castelo. 

"Vou sentir sua falta", Lily acrescentou, um sussurro ainda mais baixo.

Não eram apenas os acordes do violino que lhe fariam falta no velho castelo...

**Dezembro**

Ele não havia dormido direito durante a noite. Já estava completamente arrependido de não ter ido passar o feriado de fim de ano com os pais e os irmãos. Agora, escondido entre os reposteiros de sua cama, James apenas esperava que o sol saísse detrás das colinas e invadisse o quarto. Tão logo o seu primeiro colega de quarto despertasse, ele também se levantaria e abriria os seus presentes com o maior sorriso do mundo.

_O mais falso sorriso do mundo. _

Tinha que admitir que Hogwarts era absurdamente maravilhosa! Mas faltava algo dentro daquelas paredes de pedra. Durante todos os meses que estivera ali estudando, descobrira coisas incríveis, fizera bons amigos, arranjara belas encrencas. Mas a verdade é que faltava algo. Algo que ele realmente não conseguiria dizer o que era. Todos os dias, quando deitava em sua cama, sua mente sempre vagava por sua casa, lembrando-se do boa-noite dos pais e das intrigas com os irmãos. E lembrava-se ainda mais da música que fazia questão de sempre ouvir antes e enquanto dormia. Em sua mente, o ritmo melancólico e doce de um violino sempre tocava para fazê-lo adormecer em Hogwarts, quase da mesma maneira que em sua casa. 

Mas ainda havia algo ausente...

"ACORDE, JAMES!".

Os reposteiros de sua cama foram quase arrancados pelo colega de quarto de James, Thomas Sinclair. O garoto loiro era incrivelmente elétrico, parecendo jamais se cansar. E também era bastante impressionado. Thomas realmente caiu da cadeira ao saber que James era mesmo filho de Harry Potter.

"Veja, James! VEJA!! PRESENTES!", e Thomas já estava lá, rasgando todos os embrulhos dos seus inúmeros presentes. 

Esfregando os olhos, James forçou o sorriso nos lábios e puxou o primeiro pacote que encontrou pela frente. Um suéter marrom bastante fofo tricotado pela avó, Sra. Weasley. Bem que o seu tio havia o advertido para os inúmeros suéteres de Molly Weasley, mas ele não quis acreditar. Em compensação, junto com o suéter, vovó Weasley mandara deliciosas tortinhas de nozes (as preferidas dele!). Seus outros presentes incluíam uma vassoura em miniatura dos pais (_'No ano que vem será em tamanho real!', _Harry dizia no cartão), um uniforme do Chuddley Cannons do tio Ron e um livro, aparentemente muito chato, de tia Hermione. 

Só quando já se levantava para trocar de roupa é que percebeu que havia uma última coisa sobre o seu malão. Era um envelope em papel pardo, firmemente lacrado com cera vermelha. James virou o envelope entre as mãos e encontrou uma única frase rabiscada em letras caprichosas em seu verso: _'Abra sozinho'._

Não reconhecia a letra. Olhou para a cama de Thomas; ele ainda estava extremamente entretido com os seus presentes trouxas (o garoto era nascido-trouxa) e parecia não querer sair dali tão cedo. Extremamente curioso com a carta, James levantou-se da cama e foi direto para o banheiro, passando a chave na porta, esperando que Thomas não reparasse em sua ausência.

Sentando-se no chão, James cruzou as pernas e partiu o lacre de cera da carta. Não havia nada em seu interior, nem uma mísera folha de papel. Mas, quando ia rasgar o envelope em mil pedaços – já com raiva da brincadeira idiota – um som começou a sair de dentro do envelope. No começo, era apenas o som de estática, como as ondas de um rádio sem sintonia. Só então uma voz surgiu, uma voz que fez o seu estômago dar uma volta completa.

" _Humm... Já posso falar, tia? AH, TÁ! Err... Oi, James. Será que ainda se lembra da sua irmã mais nova? Bom, acho que sim. Pelo menos eu espero, ou então eu estou fazendo isso aqui à toa. Sabe, James, eu queria te dar um presente de Natal e sabia bem o que eu queria te dar, só não sabia como. Queria te dar aquela música do violino, sabe? Mas não tem como eu te mandar essa música em um rádio. Então, conversei com a tia Hermione e ela falou que eu poderia lhe mandar uma carta falada com o som nela. Ela disse que faria o feitiço, então... É, aqui estou. Só não conte pra ninguém, tá? ", _James sorria, ouvindo as palavras da irmã. Sabia que ela devia estar completamente vermelha, da mesma cor dos cabelos. _"Você não sabe, mas nesses últimos meses eu comecei a aprender uma coisa. Papai, Mamãe e o Al já não agüentam mais, mas eu acho que estou ficando realmente boa. Vou te mostrar, e este é o seu presente..."_

Ele ouviu o som oco de madeira batendo em alguma coisa e, logo no instante seguinte, o som de um violino tocando. James não conseguiu deixar de embasbacar-se. Sua irmãzinha, a pentelhinha da Lily Luna estava aprendendo violino? Riu, mas logo se calou, queria ouvir cada nota que Lily tocasse. Lembrava-se vagamente da música. Era a mesma música estranha que os dois haviam ouvido juntos no jardim, vários meses antes. Ele podia distinguir cada nota melancólica da canção, cada tom alto, um pouco desafinado, mas ainda assim era a mesma música. Encostou as costas na parede gelada do banheiro e continuou a ouvir. Ela parecia ter jeito para a coisa. Quase não errava nenhuma nota. Antes que percebesse, seu corpo já se movia no ritmo da música e seus olhos já estavam fechados. Quase podia sentir Lily ao seu lado, tocando o instrumento rústico. 

Com uma nota longa e baixa, a música encerrou-se. James ouviu o som de palmas abafadas um pouco longe. Mas não se importou com elas. A música ainda surtia efeito no seu organismo. Ele ainda a sentia. Só a voz de Lily despertou-o.

"_Eu sei que não foi grande coisa, mas... Feliz Natal, Jamsie. "_

Mais som algum saiu do envelope. James continuou a olhar fixamente para o retângulo de papel, um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Virou o envelope nas mãos. _"Abra sozinho"._ Reparou que era a primeira vez que via a caligrafia da irmã. Era bonita e bem desenhada, também muito floreada, bem feminina, mesmo para uma garota de apenas oito anos. James sorriu e fechou o envelope, abrindo-o novamente para escutar a voz da irmã e o som de seu violino, enquanto continuava a admirar-lhe a letra.

Não havia percebido, até aquele momento, como sentia a falta dela...

_**2019**_

**Outubro**

"Vamos logo, Jamsie!".

"Shiiiiu! Quer ser pega por acaso?".

Os elfos-domésticos da cozinha olhavam o casal de irmãos com olhos brilhantes, prontos para atender qualquer outra ordem que eles tivessem para dar. Mas James e Lily já haviam enchido as barrigas de doces e o que mais queriam agora eram voltar – imperceptíveis – para sua Sala Comunal. Mas a tarefa não prometia ser tão fácil assim.

James olhou mais uma vez para o mapa que tinha nas mãos. Não havia ninguém muito próximo da porta da cozinha. O seu outro irmão, Albus, era o que parecia mais perto do lugar. O que podia não ser nada, afinal a Sala Comunal da Casa de Albus – Hufflepuff – ficava a apenas alguns passos da cozinha.

O mapa foi enfiado de qualquer jeito no bolso de trás da calça de James e ele segurou Lily firmemente pela mão, baixando a voz e abrindo uma pequena fresta da porta-quadro que guardava a entrada da magnificente cozinha.

"Acho que já é seguro irmos".

Espiou o corredor; estava tudo às escuras. Sentindo-se confiante, ele colocou o primeiro pé para fora do recinto, os olhos atentos. Nada. Soltou o ar dos pulmões e saiu completamente, puxando Lily consigo. O retrato da cesta de frutas era a única coisa que parecia observá-los. E isso sim era um bom sinal para os dois.

"Bem, acho que estamos protegidos!".

Lily sorriu para ele e os dois caminharam silenciosamente em direção às escadas que levavam ao Saguão de Entrada, as mãos dadas balançando de um lado para o outro. Parecia combinado, mas os dois moviam o pé direito ao mesmo tempo. Uma brincadeira que James adorava fazer com a irmã quando passeavam juntos. Nessas ocasiões, ela sempre cantarolava uma musiquinha infantil, como naquele momento; o sorriso estampado nos lábios a despeito da dor que ela devia estar sentindo no tornozelo. Ela havia torcido o pé mais cedo, em uma briga com uma garota de Slytherin; e, cabeça dura como era, negara-se veemente a ir para a enfermaria.

A calmaria, porém, não foi muito longa,pois assim que colocaram o pé direito sobre o primeiro degrau da escada, uma voz reprovadora atrapalhou a melodia animada que saía da garganta de Lily. 

"Eu tinha _certeza_! Sabia que vocês não ficariam quietos!".

Ao virarem-se, depararam-se com a figura já esperada. Albus – o irmão do meio – olhava para os dois com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os braços cruzados, seu pé esquerdo batia freneticamente no chão de pedra do corredor. James revirou os olhos e apoiou o ombro na parede, já esperando pelo sermão. Lily puxou a sua mão; James notou a preocupação nos olhos castanhos dela. Piscou, maroto e o sorriso voltou ao rosto dela; isso sempre o fazia se sentir bem: piscar e fazer a irmã mais tranqüila.

"Slughorn colocou os dois de castigo! Vocês estavam proibidos de comer qualquer coisa do jantar do Dia das Bruxas!" Albus passou a mão pelo rosto pálido, os seus olhos verdes faiscando. "Mas eu tinha_certeza_deque vocês não iam obedecer!".

"Ah, e o que você vai fazer, Lufo?" James riu-se, chamando-o pela alcunha que lhe havia inferido depois que fora selecionada para Hufflepuff. "Vai nos denunciar, é?".

"Vou!", exclamou, o rosto corando levemente. "E vou contar para o papai!".

James deu mais uma risada, desta vez mais jocosa, uma resposta já na ponta da língua. Mas não foi ele quem falou; Lily atropelou-o quando as palavras já começavam a sair.

"Você realmente não parece nosso irmão, sabe?" A menina jogou os cabelos vermelhos para as costas. "Mamãe e papai eram verdadeiros causadores de problema na escola. Sabe de uma coisa, Al? Eu acho que você é _adotado_".

O rosto de Albus, antes rosado, agora ficou mortalmente pálido e James viu preocupantes lágrimas brotando dos cantos de seus olhos verdes. Com os dentes rilhados, Albus crispou as mãos e passou pelos dois, pisando firme, subindo as escadas. James acompanhou-o com os olhos e uma ruga surgiu em sua testa.

"Essa foi ótima, maninha" falou para Lily, seus olhos ainda fixos na curva onde Albus havia desaparecido. "Queria ter pensado nisso antes. Mas acho que não foi uma boa hora pra usar isso... Aposto que o Al foi atrás do Filch e daquele pupilo dele".

Desta vez Lily corou e baixou os olhos. James virou-se para ela e sorriu.Tocou o seu queixo com a ponta do dedo, levantando-lhe o rosto.

"Mas nós somos mais espertos doque eles" James deu as costas a Lily e agachou-se diante dela. "Vamos. Suba nas minhas costas! Vamos ter que correr".

Ela hesitou por um segundo, mas logo estava passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de James, prendendo-se. Ele se ergueu, encaixando as pernas de Lily ao redor de seu tronco e apoiando-as nos braços, para poder sustentá-la seguramente. 

"Pronta?".

Com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça, James segurou-a melhor e subiu as escadas correndo, o mais rápido que pôde. Sabia o quanto Albus era rápido quando estava com raiva e, àquela hora, Filch já deveria estar sabendo da transgressão aos regulamentos da escola cometidos por James e Lily Potter; já devia estar na cola deles. Se os dois tivessem sorte, chegariam à torre de Gryffindor sem serem vistos. 

Os três primeiros andares foram tranqüilos para os dois irmãos. A cada minuto, James dizia uma palavra de incentivo a Lily. '_Não vamos pegar outra detenção. Vai ficar tudo bem_' E ele mesmo já estava acreditando naquelas palavras. Ninguém conhecia as passagens secretas do castelo como ele. Estava certo de que logo chegariam ao andar do quadro da Mulher-Gorda e Filch nem veria a sombra deles.

Mas, ao pisarem no quarto andar, o perigo fez-sepresente. Estavam no meio de um corredor quando James ouviu passos que não eram os dele. Parou no mesmo minuto para ouvir melhor. Os passos vinham de um corredor logo à frente, acompanhados de vozes indistintas. 

"O que foi, Jamsie?".

"Shiu".

Dando um passo à frente, James parou para tentar ouvir melhor. Os passos aproximavam-se bem devagar e, pelos ecos que faziam, mais de uma pessoa caminhava. Finalmente, pôde ouvir a conversa e até espantou-se de não ter entendido as palavras antes, o par de pessoas falava bem alto.

"Fique no seu posto, Locke. Eu vou ficar bem ao lado da Mulher-Gorda para quando os dois aparecerem".

James reconheceu a voz de Filch. O velho estava ficando esperto. Agora ele e Lily tinham pouquíssimos minutos para chegar até o retrato que guardava a entrada de Gryffindor. Mas o mundo não girava a favor dos irmãos. Quando James ia continuar sua corrida, a sombra do pupilo de Filch surgiu no corredor por onde James tinha de atravessar para chegar a uma passagem secreta que os levariam direto para o sexto andar. E, para completar o seu azar, James reparou que ele e Lily estavam parados bem ao lado de uma cadeira velha e gasta. Haviam parado bem ao lado do maldito posto de Locke.

"Droga!", ganiu, entredentes.

"E agora?", Lily sussurrou.

Olhou a redor. Não havia tempo de voltarem até o segundo andar. Locke ouviria os seus passos. Nem havia como passar correndo pelo corredor. Locke também os veria. Então seus olhos caíram sobre o outro artefato que ficava no corredor, fazendo companhia à cadeira de Locke. Um armário de vassouras. Era aquilo ou mais uma detenção para os dois.

Caminhou silenciosamente até a mínima saleta e abriu-lhe a porta de madeira, torcendo para que não fizesse barulho. Mal havia espaço para ele e Lily lá dentro. Mas havia a necessidade de caber. Ele, em silêncio, colocou Lily dentro do pequeno vão primeiro, unindo-se a ela logo depois e fechando a porta bem a tempo, encerrando-os no breu. 

Com os dois lá dentro, estava realmente apertado. Tirou a varinha do bolso e acendeu a sua ponta com uma luz fraca e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio a Lily. Ela estava encostada à outra parede do armário, de pé entre duas vassouras maltratadas, os olhos focados nele.

James encostou o ouvido à porta e ouviu claramente os passos de Locke aproximando-se e os resmungos que ele proferia.

"_Velho maldito e ranzinza..."_, queixava-se, arrastando a sua cadeira de vigia ruidosamente.

Ainda sem tirar o ouvido da porta, James tateou o bolso traseiro, pegando o mapa nas mãos e abrindo-o diante dos olhos. O pequeno ponto que indicava o aprendiz de zelador estava parado muito próximo da porta do armário onde estavam, e James tinha a leve impressão de que ele não sairia de lá tão cedo. 

Suspirou e sentou-se no chão sujo do armário, coçando a cabeça. 

"Eu vou _matar_ o Albus", sibilou, apertando o mapa entre as mãos. "Vai ter que se sentar, Lils. Vamos ficar um bom tempo aqui".

Mas ela continuou parada onde estava. Só então James percebeu que o espaço do armário não permitia que duas pessoas sentassem-se lado a lado ali. Já ia se levantando quando ela estendeu a mão.

"Não se mexa". Lily ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de James e sentou-se bem ali, envolvendo a cintura do irmão com os braços e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. "Cabemos os dois".

Ele permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes enquanto a irmã acomodava-se melhor ao seu corpo, sentindo os seus músculos retesarem-se da mesma maneira que sempre faziam quando ela se aproximava sem que ele esperasse. James sempre tentava associar isso a alguma espécie de rejeição que irmãos deviam sentir a irmãs. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, achava que não era bem por aí.

Procurando distrair-se, passou o braço por trás das costas dela e apontou a ponta iluminada da varinha para o mapa. Mas, mal conseguiu enxergar os pontos no mapa, Lily ainda se mexia levemente sobre o seu peito. Ela percebeu o seu movimento e virou um pouco a cabeça para ver o que o irmão tinha nas mãos.

"O que é isso?".

A sua voz não passava de um sussurro muito baixo que chegava aos ouvidos de James da mesma maneira que o vento frio do inverno, provocando um arrepio desconfortável na espinha. Suspirando, respondeu, no mesmo tom.

"Chama-se Marauder's Map".

"Marauder's Map?" Lily repetiu, segurando o pergaminho com uma das mãos para analisá-lo melhor.

"Afanei da mesa do papai", explicou, iluminando a superfície para que a irmã pudesse ver a superfície de papel gasto do mapa. "Mostra toda Hogwarts e as pessoas que estão nela. Vê?"

Apontou a varinha bem para o ponto onde estavam. Os pontos com os nomes '_James Potter ' _e '_Lily Potter'_ pareciam apenas um de tão unidos que estavam no mapa. James percebeu isso e não conseguiu controlar um sorriso; Lily também deveria estar sorrindo, mas não disse nada. Apenas fechou o mapa e pousou-o no chão, voltando a passar o braço pela cintura do irmão. 

"Apague a varinha", ela pediu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Obedeceu-a e ambos ficaram no breu. Como não gostava de não enxergar, James fechou os olhos e deixou sua varinha ficar no chão, ao lado de seu corpo. Podia ouvir a respiração baixa e suave de Lily batendo contra seu pescoço, aquecendo-o rapidamente. Apertando um pouco mais o aperto ao redor da cintura de James, a menina começou a cantarolar uma música. Não a música que ela costumava cantarolar quando passeava. Mas sim aquela que Lily costumava tocar para James em seu violino. E, sem que percebesse, ele já havia erguido a mão direita e, com ela, acariciava os cabelos da irmã mais nova.

"Você descobriu o nome dessa música, Lils?" perguntou, no sussurro mais baixo possível.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas não parou de cantarolar até terminar a música. Foram longos minutos em que James deixou que os sons baixos que saíam da garganta da irmã penetrassem em seu ouvido e fizessem com que os seus músculos relaxassem. Até havia se esquecido de que estavam trancados em um minúsculo armário de vassouras. Diante dos seus olhos fechados, Lily e ele estavam a quilômetros dali ouvindo aquela música, sob as estrelas.

"Ela se chama Michiyuki".

"Mitiyouk?". Teve que repetir. Era um nome realmente estranho.

Lily soltou uma risadinha, aquela risadinha que apenas os lábios dela conseguiam fazer, que conseguia até mesmo penetrar na alma de qualquer um. 

"Mi-chi-yu-ki," soletrou, devagar. "É japonesa, a música. Significa '_caminho'"_.

"Michiyuki?". Ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação. "Essa música tem uma letra?".

Mais uma vez, Lily concordou com a cabeça. James parou de acariciar seus cabelos, passando o seu braço direito agora pelos ombros da irmã, apertando-a mais contra o peito. Tocou o topo dos cabelos vermelhos da irmã com os lábios, aspirando seu perfume cítrico.

"Mas não sei como se canta", ela acrescentou, timidamente.

"Um dia," murmurou, com os lábios ainda lhetocando os cabelos, "quero que cante essa música para mim, Lily".

Os bracinhos da irmã apertaram a sua cintura com força e James encostou a cabeça à testa de Lily, brincando com a ponta dos fios do cabelo dela que ainda lhe caíam sobre os dedos.

"Cantarei pra você, James".

_**2021**_

**Agosto**

As tardes nos jardins dos Potter mudaram bastante para James. Ele agora jamais tinha o rádio ligado à emissora trouxa, nem a qualquer outra. Durante toda a tarde, ficava encarapitado no galho mais alto da cerejeira, bem ao centro do largo terreno, com um livro nas mãos e o som do violino de Lily nos ouvidos. Na maioria das vezes, não conseguia assimilar nem meia página do livro. A melodia, às vezes suave, às vezes animada, que os dedos da irmã extraíam do instrumento de madeira conseguia desconcentrá-lo de qualquer coisa que não fosse ela.

Naquela tarde, a música era uma ode irlandesa. De onde estava, na cerejeira, James conseguia ver perfeitamente bem Lily dedilhando as cordas finas do violino, à janela do seu quarto. Estava completamente compenetrada, algo que James conseguia admirar, a concentração e dedicação com as quais ela tocava o violino. Era envolvente... Apaixonante.

Uma gota de suor brotou na testa dela e escorreu por seu rosto, desaparecendo ao encontrar o violino. Mas James conseguiu acompanhá-la até o fim. Suspirando, ele atirou o livro na grama, completamente desinteressado no que quer que estivesse escrito lá. Só queria observá-la e ouvi-la. 

Havia algo de estranho com ele sempre que olhava para a irmã. Era uma admiração grande e intensa. Algo que ele não conseguia expressar corretamente em seus pensamentos. Apenas... Sentia. Nunca conseguira entender o que era aquela coisa estranha que os unia. O que sentia por Lily era tão diferente do afeto que sentia por Albus... O que haveria de diferente?

Irritava-se consigo mesmo ao não conseguir responder suas próprias indagações. Já tinha quinze anos. Passava do tempo de conseguir pensar sozinho. Mas seu cérebro não parecia muito disposto a colaborar. Na verdade, ele parecia empacar toda vez que o assunto era sua irmã.

Apoiou o corpo sobre o tronco largo onde estava sentado, o queixo fixo entre as mãos, os olhos percorrendo cada detalhe da expressão de Lily. Como era bom observá-la... Vê-la era algo que só trazia sorrisos ao rosto de James e esvaziava completamente sua mente. Sentia-se completamente burro quando os seus olhos encontravam qualquer parte do corpo da irmã.

A melodia parou repentinamente e James perguntou-se se havia ficado surdo. Mas logo viu que não. Lily olhava para o lado oposto do quarto, o violino pendendo em sua mão, ao lado do corpo. Ela falava com alguém. Não conseguia ouvir as palavras. Seu primo, Hugo Weasley surgiu então na janela, e abraçou Lily tão fortemente que a tirou do chão.

Então era ele. James esmagou uma cereja entre as mãos quando viu o ruivo dar um beijo longo e estalado na bochecha da irmã. _Atirado..._Limpou a palma da mão melada do sugo da cereja na calça jeans, ainda olhando para o "bonito" casal. _Atirados..._

James suspirou e, não querendo mais olhar para aquilo, desceu da árvore rapidamente. Abaixou-se para pegar o livro que deixara cair, limpando as folhas que o sujaram ao encontrar a grama. Areia fina desprendeu-se do livro e James tirou-a com cuidado. Mais uma vez olhou para cima e viu que o primo havia se sentado no batente da janela. 

Fechou o livro violentamente e deu as costas para a casa, caminhando até os limites do jardim. Bem longe dali, talvez conseguisse ler em paz. Isso se a música do violino de Lily saísse de sua mente. Ou se a imagem fantasiosa de sua irmã beijando Hugo Weasley saísse de seus olhos.

**Outubro**

"Por que não foi para Hogsmeade com os outros?"

Um enorme borrão de tinta surgiu no pergaminho de James ao ouvir aquela voz tão perto. Lily estava curvada às suas costas e ele sequer havia percebido a aproximação da irmã, tão concentrado que estava em seu dever de Transfigurações. Os braços dela passaram por seus ombros, abraçando-o, mas James não tirou os olhos do seu dever, observando a tinta preta espalhar-se, fazendo todas as letras já escritas tornarem-se uma única mancha no papel envelhecido.

"Você não deveria se aproximar desse jeito. Olha o que fez na minha lição", reclamou, pousando a pena sobre a mesa e procurando a varinha na bolsa para limpar a sujeira.

Ela deu uma risadinha e marcou os seus lábios demoradamente na bochecha do irmão, sentando-se na cadeira logo ao lado, enquanto o observava limpar o pergaminho com um toque de varinha, a testa franzida.

"Então... Por que não foi?".

James não respondeu de imediato. Primeiro guardou a varinha e fingiu analisar bem o pergaminho, procurando por falhas em sua limpeza. Tudo para encontrar uma desculpa, que veio bastante depressa.

"É meu ano de N.O.M.s. Preciso estudar".

Preferiu não olhar para a irmã enquanto dizia a pequena, mas não completa, mentira. 

"Não gosto quando mente pra mim".

Levantou os olhos tão rápido para encará-la que quase ficou tonto. Lily observava-o com os olhos castanhos brilhantes e ácidos; James sempre achou que ela podia ver através dele com esse olhar. E havia um charmoso e irresistível beicinho em seus lábios, que ele infelizmente notou.

"Como pode saber se estou mentindo?" James perguntou, baixando os olhos à procura de sua pena, sem encontrá-la.

"Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, Jamsie", ela respondeu e James sentiu algo roçar de leve em sua orelha.

E lá estava a sua pena, nas mãos da irmã, que agora lhe sorria de forma muito delicada. Ela deixou a pena sobre o dever de James e levantou-se, aproximando-se dele mais uma vez. Os lábios de Lily mais uma vez deram um longo beijo na face do irmão, e ela colocou a mão no bolso da saia.

"Trouxe algo pra você", sussurrou e deixou um saquinho branco sobre a mesa, afastando-se logo em seguida, em direção ao dormitório.

Seus olhos seguiram-na até que a ponta de seu calcanhar desaparecesse escada acima. James soltou um longo suspiro, seu corpo praticamente se desmontando, e fechou os olhos, encostando a nuca no espaldar da cadeira, seus dedos massageando a testa, que estava coberta de vincos.

Lily realmente sabia tudo dele. Sabia que ele jamais trocaria uma tarde de diversão por uma tarde de estudos. A verdadeira razão por não ter ido a Hogsmeade era outra. E tinha tudo a ver com a irmã. Ele definitivamente estava sofrendo de ciúme fraternal, já havia se convencido há alguns meses. Não queria ir para Hogsmeade e ver sua irmãzinha caçula toda sorrisos para o primo, Hugo. Não conseguiria se divertir de maneira nenhuma com os amigos se soubesse que Lily estava próxima, acompanhada de Hugo Weasley e de um bando de menininhas impressionadas. 

Ciúme fraternal. Todo irmão mais velho devia sentir isso pela irmã caçula, não é? 

Ajeitando-se na cadeira, seu olhar caiu sobre o saquinho branco. Seus dedos rapidamente desfizeram o laço delicado que fechava a boca do recipiente de pano. Dentro havia vários dos doces de cereja favoritos de James, em várias formas. Deu um sorriso de lado e jogou um dos doces para dentro da boca, deixando que ele derretesse em sua língua. 

Sentindo o gosto da cereja penetrando o seu paladar, ouviu uma música suave vinda do dormitório feminino. Lily tocava uma música muito animada. Ela não conseguia largar o violino, mesmo em Hogwarts. James colocou outro doce na boca e fechou os olhos. Em sua mente, via perfeitamente a imagem da irmã dedilhando as cordas, tocando e sorrindo. E essa visão combinava completamente com o sabor de cereja em sua boca.

_**2022 **_

**Julho**

"Você não devia ter deixado" James resmungou pela enésima vez no dia.

Desde que acordara e soubera que Lily havia ido passar uma semana na casa de seus tios Ron e Hermione, o seu humor caíra consideravelmente de nível, atingindo uma irritação quase palpável. Sentado à mesa da cozinha, observando a mãe mexer o conteúdo de uma panela fumegante, sua boca só conseguia proferir reclamações. Os vegetais que Ginny Potter pedira-lhe para cortar estavam esmigalhados à sua frente.

"Não seja ridículo, James" Ginny falou, sem nem se dar o trabalho de olhar para o filho. "Ela só foi passar alguns dias com os primos. Que mal há nisso?".

"Primos, hein?" James decepou uma cenoura, achando a cor dela bem parecida com a cor dos cabelos de Hugo Weasley. "Você sabe o que o Hugo quer com a Lily".

Sua mãe riu, afastando-se do fogão e limpando as mãos no avental. 

"Você está parecendo o seu tio Ron falando dessa maneira" contou, apoiando-se na mesa, ao lado dele. "Quando comecei a sair com outros garotos, ele só faltava azarar cada um deles".

"E você fala como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ela estar saindo com um primo" cortou a cenoura em outra metade. "Ela é nova demais".

"Eu tinha a mesma idade que ela quando arranjei meu primeiro namorado" informou, pegando a travessa com os vegetais estraçalhados, jogando-os na panela.

"É ridículo..." Falava como se não houvesse escutado nada que a mãe dissera. E realmente não ouvia; seus pensamentos eram só para o que Lily e Hugo estariam fazendo naquele momento.

"Deixe desses ciúmes bobos, James... Assim como você tem o direito de ter suas namoradas, deixe que sua irmã namore quem ela quiser" disse, em tom de quem encerra a conversa, e tirou a faca da mão do filho, antes que ele se ferisse.

James bufou e amarrou a cara. O pai não o havia escutado, a mãe não o havia escutado. Até Albus, com quem deveria dividir a sua preocupação de irmão mais velho, mandara-o calar a boca. Era um voto vencido. Levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira para trás com violência, pisando duro até o seu quarto.

Bateu a porta e trancou-a, para depois se jogar em sua cama. O fato era que realmente estava com saudades da irmã. Parecia besteira, afinal não havia nem um dia que ela fora para a casa dos Weasley. Mas para ele parecia até uma eternidade. Já havia se acostumado a vê-la todos os dias, conversar com ela todos os dias, escutar o som de sua voz e de sua música todos os dias. 

_Síndrome de Abstinência. _Provavelmente. Será que havia algo como "vício em irmãos"? Se houvesse, ele estava padecendo desse mal. 

Ciúmes fraternos eram incrivelmente fortes, ele tinha que admitir. Se não houvesse sido ameaçado pelo pai de castigo, já teria ido para a casa do Weasley, juntar-se à "semana feliz" e separar o casal maravilha. Quando Lily voltasse, ele deveria abrir os olhos dela, mostrar que não deveria ficar com o idiota do Hugo. Além de ser estranho sair com um primo, ele eraabsolutamente obtuso, não era? Não chegava nem aos seus pés em inteligência... Lily parecia não perceber que havia alguém muito mais inteligente bem do lado dela.

Ele abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo e de lá tirou um envelope amarelado e com aparência gasta. O presente que havia ganhado de natal da irmã, na primeira vez que ele havia ido para Hogwarts. Abriu-o e fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia a voz da irmã e depois ouvia o som de seu violino, ainda amador, percebendo como ela havia melhorado.

Deitou-se de costas na cama e abriu os olhos, fitando o teto. Havia algo estranho dentro dele quando pensava na irmã. Lembrou-se da mãe ter mencionado as suas namoradas. Na verdade, ele nunca conseguira manter uma por muito tempo. Eram todas tão desinteressantes...

Seria isso algum tipo de perversão?

_Claro que não! _Era apenas admiração pela irmã, foi o que começou a dizer a si mesmo em pensamento. Afinal, jamais conhecera nenhuma garota que fosse tão engraçada, tão esperta e nem tão talentosa quanto a Lily era. Pobres das outras que nunca conseguiriam superar a sua irmãzinha querida.

_O que ela estará fazendo agora?_, pegou-se pensando novamente. 

A imagem de um beijo nada amigável entre primos foi a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua imaginação. Suas mãos crisparam-se no lençol da cama e a música do envelope terminou. Não precisou fechá-lo para ouvir a música novamente. Ela já havia impregnado seu cérebro. 

Mais uma vez fechou os olhos e, em sua mente, abraçou a irmã junto ao seu peito. Como a queria por perto...

_**2023 **_

**Março**

James coçou a nuca e tentou concentrar-se no dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. _'O preceito da Licantropia das crenças trouxas e a Licantropia real'._O professor era realmente ridículo. Mas não era o assunto completamente enfadonho que o distraía. 

Era ela.

Lily estava estudando ao seu lado, o livro aberto sobre a mesa, apoiado sobre outros, a pena deslizando com velocidade sobre a superfície do pergaminho. E ele não conseguia deixar de observá-la. Apoiou a ponta da sua própria pena no papel, decidido a fazer o trabalho. Mas os seus olhos e atenção logo se viraram sutilmente para Lily. 

O cabelo ruivo dela caía por sobre o ombro, alguns fios soltos pelo rosto. A sua expressão era incrivelmente concentrada e, de alguma forma, até sublime. A maneira como Lily curvava um pouco a cabeça para o lado enquanto lia alguma informação no livro quase o fazia curvar o corpo todo em direção a ela.

Balançou a cabeça violentamente, tentando afastar a imagem dela da cabeça. Que tipo de pensamentos eram esses?! E desde quando ela era apenas Lily? Reparou que, desde que ela se sentara ali, não pensara nela como 'minha irmã'. Era Lily. Apenas Lily.

Começava a sentir nojo de si mesmo por pensar daquela maneira. Não parecia a admiração que ele se convencera que sentia já há alguns meses. A cada dia que ficava ao lado da irmã, descobria algo nela que a fazia ser ainda mais interessante. E a sua admiração parecia metamorfosear dentro de si. E cada vez menos conseguia chamá-la de irmã.

_Pervertido. _Chamou-se, espetando o seu braço com a ponta da pena, tentando trazer-se à realidade. _Licantropia, James Sirius Potter. LICANTROPIA! Esqueça essa sua obsessão maluca por Lily. Por sua IRMÃ._

_Okay... Licantropia...__De acordo com as lendas trouxas... _

"Ah... Aí está você, Lírio!".

James levantou os olhos imediatamente. Hugo caminhava direto na direção deles, as mãos nas costas, um sorriso de lado nos lábios. Lily imediatamente deixou a pena sobre a mesa, deu um olhar de esguelha para o irmão e virou-se para o primo.

"Você não devia estar em uma detenção?" Ela perguntou sabiamente. Hugo havia se metido em uma briga com um Slytherin no dia anterior e havia recebido uma bela detenção.

"Ninguém vai se importar se eu chegar mais tarde. E eu tinha que lhe ver antes da tortura!"

Não querendo ver nenhuma cena romântica, James pegou o livro sobre Licantropia e enfiou-o diante dos olhos. Mas isso não impedia os seus ouvidos de ouvirem as vozes animadas dos dois conversando.

"Se você se atrasar mais, conseguirá apenas outra detenção!".

"Eu já vou, eu já vou! Mas só queria lhe dar isso antes..." Hugo falou e James precisou se controlar para não espiar por cima do livro e ver o que sua irmã estava recebendo. "Até mais!".

James ouviu o barulho de um beijo estalado e seus dedos cravaram-se na capa do livro. Os passos dele se afastaram e só então teve coragem de baixar o livro e olhar para Lily. Ela segurava em suas mãos um enorme lírio branco e balançava a cabeça, um singelo sorriso na boca. Sentindo-se ferver por dentro, ele estendeu a mão e tomou a flor de Lily.

"Que falta de criatividade..." Resmungou, revirando o lírio entre os dedos. "Só porque seu nome é Lily todos acham que você adora lírios".

Lily riu parecendo não se importar que o seu presente houvesse-lhe sido tomado. Ela fechou o livro e curvou-se para frente, tirando a flor das mãos de James antes que ele a destruísse.

"Mas você sabe que não adoro, não é?"

E sorriu realmente. E James corou violentamente. E Lily riu disso. James amarrou a cara e virou o rosto.

"Não sei o que você vê nele".

"Ciúmes, Jamsie?" Lily cantarolou, passando a flor pelo rosto do irmão, brincalhona.

Sem humor para brincadeiras, James deu um tapa no lírio e levantou-se de supetão, deixando que sua cadeira caísse com estrépito no chão. Não deu conta da expressão assustada no rosto da irmã e virou-se nos calcanhares, marchando para o seu quarto.

Não havia ficado com raiva... Não estava de mau humor... O que realmente estragara fora o que sentiu. Quando sentiu Lily passando o lírio por seu rosto, sentiu um intenso arrepio percorrer cada pedaço seu. Que maluquice era essa? Que perversão era essa?

Jogou-se na cama, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. O fato era que, naquele momento, achara a irmã o ser mais atraente do mundo. Ele não tinha irmã. Lily estava o deixando maluco, sem compreender os próprios sentimentos.

_Ridículo... Ela é sua irmã... Seu ridículo... _

Sim... Era sua irmã. E era um completo despropósito achar que estava se sentindo atraído por ela. Ridículo. Ela era sua irmã. 

Lembrou-se do lírio que ela ganhou de Hugo. Isso também era ridículo... Lily não merecia apenas um lírio. Com uma idéia maluca em mente, levantou-se e pegou a vassoura de debaixo da cama. O Hugo veria o que Lily Potter realmente merece. E não era apenas um lírio. Abriu a janela e saltou para fora, planando na vassoura. Só parou quando achou a janela do quarto da irmã. Era fácil saber qual era. Lily já o havia descrito tantas vezes que era como se ele próprio dormisse lá.

James abriu a janela e saltou para dentro. Quando Lily voltasse ao quarto, teria uma grande surpresa.

Quando Lily voltou ao quarto já era tarde. Ficara até depois que a lareira apagou, estudando e fazendo os deveres. E agora estava exausta. Suas amigas já haviam ido dormir há muito tempo. E era só isso o que ela queria fazer também.

Deixou os seus livros sobre o criado mudo e despiu o uniforme. Pegou sua camisola sobre o baú e deixou que ela a vestisse. Trançou os cabelos sem pressa, olhando pela janela. O céu estava excepcionalmente bonito naquela primeira noite de primavera. Com um suspiro, pegou o lírio que havia ganhado de Hugo mais cedo e um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios. Abriu os reposteiros de sua cama e, surpresa, deixou o lírio cair de suas mãos para o chão.

O seu colchão estava coberto não por sua habitual colcha vermelha,e sim por dezenas de flores, as mais diversas. Àluz da lua que entrava pela janela, ela pôde distinguir rosas, orquídeas e crisântemos. E também, mais do que todas as outras, havia pequenos pontos cor de rosa, que eram as flores de cerejeira. E sobre todas essas flores, um pedaço de pergaminho.

Lily pegou entre as mãos e, quando o leu, soube imediatamente de quem era. _' Apenas uma flor? Não... Isso não é nem perto do que você merece'_

Correu até a janela e abriu-a, olhando para os lados. Mas não viu ninguém. Um sorriso sem igual repousava em seus lábios e ela voltou para a sua cama, sem perceber que pisava sobre o lírio de Hugo ao fazer isso. E, abraçando o bilhete, deitou em sua cama de flores.

E James observava cada detalhe. Coberto pela Capa de Invisibilidade, ele planava bem próximo à janela dela. Ver o sorriso dela ao ver o_seu_presente foi incrivelmente prazeroso. Aproximou-se mais da janela e, por minutos incontáveis, observou-a dormir.

**Agosto**

"Qual o seu problema? Achei que adorasse a praia".

James não levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o irmão falando com ele. Continuou como estava, sentando na areia da praia, vendo as ondas arrebentar no penhasco. Os cinco Potter haviam decidido passar as férias de verão na praia e, com isso, James descobrira um lado seu que não conhecia muito: a taciturnidade. A partir do segundo dia deles no litoral sul britânico, seu humor havia sido tomado de melancolia e ele passava os dias olhando as ondas tocarema areia, bateremcontra os penhascos invencíveis. E, acima de tudo, não conseguia deixar de pensar.

Albus sentou-se ao lado dele na areia e descalçou os sapatos. James sabia bem o que ele queria. Dos três irmãos, Albus era o mais prestativo. Sempre que alguém da família parecia ter um problema, ele se intrometia, tentando ajudar. James sempre associava isso ao fato de ele ter se tornado um Hufflepuff. Já devia ter nascido com esse excesso de gentileza.

Mas, definitivamente, não queria ser analisado pelo irmão mais novo.

"Você deveria se divertir mais. Estão todos preocupados com você".

Continuou a ignorá-lo. Talvez fosse embora, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Com esse pensamento positivo, abraçou as pernas. 

"Está assim porque seu último ano vai começar?".

"Cala a boca, Albus" E sua prerrogativa de ignorá-lo ia por água abaixo.

"Ah! Temos um avanço aqui. Mesmo que seja bastante rude" falou e tocou o braço do irmão rapidamente.

Maldito Albus... Ele sempre sabia como derrubar as suas defesas. Era simplesmente impossível ignorá-lo. Mas, de maneira alguma, deixaria que ele o analisasse. Devia mudar o assunto. Qualquer um, apenas para fazê-lo parar de pensar em sua melancolia.

"Viu a Lily?".

Seu irmão mais novo soltou uma exclamação estranha, o que fez James voltar-se para ele. Albus tinha os olhos estreitos e olhava para James com a expressão indecifrável.

"A Lily? Você deveria parar de pensar um pouco nela, James". Albus falou, agora também abraçando os joelhos e curvando um pouco a cabeça para o lado. "Você vai se formar esse ano. Vai começar a vê-la bem pouco".

Isso era uma das coisas em que James mais vinha pensando dos últimos dias. E era algo que o perturbava bastante. Sem que percebesse, havia ficado dependente da presença de Lily. Virou o rosto para não ter que encarar Albus e, só assim, poder mentir. Albus sabia reconhecer uma mentira sem precisar apelar para a Legilimência.

"Não seja idiota. Só estou preocupado com ela".

Mais uma vez, Albus soltou aquela exclamação estranha que, para James, soava como algo muito cínico. Dessa vez, entretanto, conseguiu não olhá-lo.

"Preocupado... Você se preocupa demais com ela" falou, o tom de voz pensativo. E logo depois acrescentou, dizendo o que James já se preparava para retrucar. "Claro... É o irmão mais velho. Mas..." Albus fez uma pausa. Quando continuou, sua voz era baixa e cuidadosa, até de certa forma ardilosa. "Acha que eu não reparei como você a olha?".

James virou-se tão rapidamente que sentiu o pescoço estralar. Albus sorria gentilmente e James perguntou-se qual seria a sua própria expressão naquele momento.

"Você deveria esquecer isso, James" Albus falou, no mesmo tom, curvando-se um pouco para frente. "Afinal... Ela é sua irmã".

"E-e-eu não sei do q-que você está..." Parou de falar ao ver que não conseguiria deixar de gaguejar. Que idiotice era essa que Albus estava falando agora?

"Estou falando do amor nada fraternal que você sente por ela".

Antes que James pudesse se segurar, seu punho acertou com força o rosto do irmão, que caiu de bruços no chão, espalhando areia. Pôs-se de pé, percebendo estar ofegante. Albus começava a levantar-se da areia e virava-se para James, olhando-o perplexo, tocando um dos cantos dos lábios, que sangrava.

"Nunca mais... NUNCA! Nunca se atreva..." James não conseguia construir corretamente a frase, tamanho era o seu nervosismo. "Nunca... Que idiotice... Que perversão a sua, Albus... NUNCA REPITA... Nun... AH!".

Achando que podia socá-lo novamente a qualquer segundo, deu as costas a ele e correu pela costa, afastando-se dele o mais rápido que pode. Que ridículo... Que coisa mais idiota para se dizer. De onde ele havia tirado aquela idéia completamente... Completamente...

_Fundamentada._

Albus havia percebido nele algo que ele próprio ainda não tinha visto. Ou pelo menos negava-se a ver. A maneira que via Lily era completamente deturpada da maneira como um irmão deveria enxergar a irmã. Não era perversão de Albus. Era sua. Já não havia cansado de dizer isso a si mesmo? Era um doente por ser tão obcecado pela irmã.

Mas... Isso tinha de ser comum, não podia ser tão esquisito assim! Um irmão não podia admirar tudo o que havia na sua irmã caçula? Não podia sonhar com ela? Tinha certeza que muitas pessoas já se pegaram pensando em seus irmãos de forma tão diferente da certa. 

Tinha certeza mesmo?

Soltou um suspiro exasperado e tirou os sapatos dos pés com violência, jogando-os para o mar com força, tentando extravasar a frustração que sentia por ser tão ignorante. Crispou as mãos e percebeu que elas estavam tremendo. Não devia ter socado Albus. Não deveria ter feito um monte de coisas. Desde quando ele perdia o controle assim?

Voltou a andar, dessa vez com mais vagar, e logo sentiu os finos grãos de areia entrando por entre os seus dedos. 

_Relaxante_. 

Tentava não pensar. Tentava esquecer o que Albus dissera-lhe. E tentava, acima de tudo, convencer-se de que seu irmão estava completamente errado. O som do mar chegava-lhe aos ouvidos junto com a brisa marinha, que bagunçava o seu cabelo. Parecia até a melodia que sempre saía do violino de Lily. Que droga... Até esse simples detalhe da natureza fazia-o lembrar-se da irmã. Que obsessão era essa? 

E parecia que ficaria ainda pior, pois, não muito longe de onde ele estava, James pôde divisar o contorno do corpo da irmã sobre a areia. Mesmo àquela distância, tinha certeza de que era ela. Podia ver o cabelo vermelho espalhado em todas as direções sobre a areia, e sabia muito bem a forma de cada pedaço do corpo dela.

Respirou fundo, perguntando-se se deveria dar meia volta e não se aproximar. Vê-la, com os pensamentos que tinha na mente naquele momento, só serviria para ficar ainda mais confuso. Ela por si só já conseguia confundi-lo a qualquer minuto. No estado de espírito em que se encontrava, então, James não fazia idéia do rumo que sua mente seguiria.

Mas a tentação de vê-la foi mais forte e fê-lo em frente. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais sua mente esvaziava-se. A briga com Albus começou a desaparecer de seu cérebro. Embora a frase dele ainda estivesse viva em seus ouvidos: _'Estou falando do amor nada fraternal que você sente por ela'._ Não era verdade... Não era... O que mais não era ele nunca chegou a lembrar. Seu cérebro pareceu ter fugido de si quando a viu melhor.

Lily dormia. O seu corpo moldava a areia ao seu redor, que parecia ter se espalhado por todo o seu corpo e roupa de banho. E sua expressão era tão tranqüila quanto a brisa marítima. James acocorou-se ao lado dela e observou-a melhor, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir. Tinha a irmã mais bela da Terra. 

Aproximou a mão de seu ventre desnudo, mas não se atreveu a tocá-la. Não queria acordá-la. Que ficasse apenas observando-a, então. Podia não ser saudável para a sua sanidade, mas fazia muito bem ao seu coração. E, olhando-a melhor, percebeu que a areia parecia confundir-se com a pele de seu corpo. Uma pessoa desatenta jamais conseguiria descobrir onde a areia começava e o corpo de Lily terminava. 

A respiração dela era tão compassada que lhe lembrava do ritmo das ondas que atingiam a praia, levantando as águas do oceano, assim como os seus seios levantavam a cada suspiro que lhe escapava pelos lábios entreabertos. James passou os dedos pelos olhos, ainda tremendo. Percebeu que respirava mais rapidamente e que seu corpo reagia apenas ao ver os lábios rosados dela tão perfeitamente desenhados para um beijo... 

' _Estou falando do amor nada fraternal que você sente por ela... '_

Ele desviou o olhar do corpo dela no mesmo instante e sentou-se pesadamente sobre a areia, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Albus estava certo... Os pensamentos que tivera naqueles poucos instantes ao lado dela não eram nem um pouco parecidos com o que um irmão deveria sentir pela irmã. Sentira vontade de beijá-la naquele momento. Beijá-la nos lábios. E isso realmente era a maior perversão que poderia ter imaginado até aquele momento.

Não... Aquela vontade não fora verdadeira. Fora apenas criada pelas palavras malucas e fundamentadas de Albus. Se ele não tivesse dito nada daquilo, realmente não teria pensado na sua irmã daquele jeito. De maneira tão... sensual.

"James?".

O som da voz dela chegando aos seus ouvidos teve o poder de fazer o seu corpo todo tremer. Respirou profundamente e virou-se para Lily, tentando sorrir. Ela estava sentada agora, balançando os cabelos para livrá-los da areia. O seu sorriso forçado vacilou ao ver os dedos dela passando pelas madeixas ruivas e os fios compridos repousando sobre o seu seio. Precisou passar os dedos pelos olhos novamente para manter o controle de seus pensamentos e desejos.

"Você está bem?".

Ele aquiesceu com a cabeça. Não confiava na própria voz. 

"Acho que peguei no sono" ela sorriu, espreguiçando-se. Foi inevitável para James observar o seu corpo. "Este lugar é tão calmo".

Mais uma vez, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para encarar o mar. Se continuasse a olhar para ela, não conseguiria deixar de pensar em seus lábios, em seu corpo...

"Quase não nos vimos esse mês, Jamsie. Você está tão distante..." Ela sussurrou e aproximou-se dele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. "Não gosto de ficar longe de você".

James passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios e tentou não sentir o cheiro cítrico que dela emanava. Mas foi impossível. Já estava completamente inebriado por sua presença.

"Li... Lily..."

"Shiiiu..." sibilou, passou um dos braços pelo braço de James e ficando um pouco mais próxima. "Escute... O vento... O mar... A areia... Consegue ouvir? A música deles?"

Ele a observou pelo canto dos olhos. As suas pálpebras estavam semicerradas e James sabia bem que ela não via nada. Os seus olhos estavam perdidos em algo distante da realidade e apenas os seus ouvidos estavam funcionando propriamente. Impressionante como ela conseguia ouvir música em todo som ao seu redor. E era ainda mais impressionante como James podia ouvir música emanando da irmã, toda vez que estava próximo dela.

E, vencido pela música suave que era a companhia de Lily, James desvencilhou o seu braço do dela e passou-o por sobre os ombros delicados da irmã, trazendo-a para mais perto e encostando a face em seus cabelos rubros. Estar com ela era a mais bela música que poderia ouvir.

_**2024 **_

**Janeiro**

Mais um raio poderoso cortou o céu e iluminou o dormitório. O assobio do vento passando pelas pequenas frestas na janela era o único som que chegava aos ouvidos de James. Uma tempestade de neve começava a açoitar os terrenos já brancos de Hogwarts, o que não era uma novidade. Naquela época, os extremos da natureza eram muito mais comuns do que antigamente.

Tirou os olhos do livro que lia para olhar a janela embaçada pelo frio que fazia do lado de fora. Havia sido um semestre difícil até então. Não apenas pela pressão do último ano, mas, principalmente, por seus sentimentos. Desde o fim do verão na praia, todos os dias, seus sonhos eram atormentados pela visão dela. Até mesmo durante o dia, bastava vê-la para seus pensamentos decolarem para outra dimensão. E em nenhuma delas Lily era sua irmã. Em todas elas Lily era a mulher que ele tomava nos braços.

Ainda naquele momento da noite, sozinho em seu dormitório, sua mente não lhe permitia assimilar as palavras do livro que tinha em mãos. A todo o momento lembrava-se da sensação dos lábios da irmã em sua face e na imaginação de como seria beijá-la verdadeiramente. 

_Perversão... Pura e simples perversão... _

Albus é que estava certo. Ele deveria parar de pensar em Lily daquela maneira. Ela _era_ sua irmã. E essa obsessão já deveria há muito ter sido superada. Era ridícula, impossível e absurdamente proibida. Ficava aliviado que, ao menos, Albus havia guardado aquele seu segredo. Os pais pareciam não saber de nada sobre os verdadeiros pensamentos dele.

Outro raio e uma batida à porta do quarto. James fechou o livro e caminhou até lá. Eram as férias de inverno e nenhum dos alunos do sétimo ano havia querido passar esse feriado lá. James havia ficado só, queria aproveitar ao máximo os seus últimos dias naquela escola. E, além do mais, Lily não havia ido para casa. Queria ficar próximo dela também.

E por falar em Lily, foi ela quem James encontrou parada ao umbral da porta, abraçada a um travesseiro, os olhos um pouco vidrados. Paralisou. Ele não esperava vê-la ali, não àquela hora da noite.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lils?".

Ela baixou os olhos e negou com a cabeça, parecendo envergonhada.

"Será que... será que eu posso dormir aqui?".

Ele não entendeu a razão. As amigas dela também haviam viajado durante o inverno, mas em nenhum dia ela viera até o quarto dele pedir tal coisa. Então um raio mais forte iluminou o quarto e ela se encolheu toda. James abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Não vá me dizer que a corajosa Lily Luna Potter está com medo da tempestade".

Foi o suficiente para ela se endireitar e acertar o travesseiro com força na cara do irmão.

"Não me chame assim!" ela exclamou, o rosto rubro.

James riu e afastou-se dela, procurando uma distância segura antes de começar.

"Lily Luna! Lily Luna! Lily Luna!".

"Ora, seu…".

Lily pôs-se a persegui-lo no mesmo minuto, tendo como arma o seu travesseiro fofo. James não fez por menos, armou-se do travesseiro da cama de um dos seus colegas e foi direto enfrentá-la, ambos trocando entre si golpes que seriam fortes se não fossem dados por um travesseiro de penas. Ela parecia até ter se esquecido da tempestade do lado de fora enquanto dedicava-se a espancar James com o travesseiro. Vários raios cortaram o céu e ela não se deu conta. E essa era mesmo a intenção de James, distraí-la e diverti-la. O sorriso dela era a coisa mais preciosa que ele poderia ter.

"EU DESISTO!" Ele gritou quando se viu encurralado por ela, seu travesseiro agora já sem nenhuma pena sobrando. "Você venceu, eu desisto!".

A garota deu mais um travesseirada no rosto do irmão para confirmar a derrota dele e sorriu, vitoriosa. Ela jogou os cabelos por sobre os ombros e deu as costas a James, ajeitando a alça da camisola que havia escorregado de seu ombro. James só percebeu aquilo naquele instante e teve de engolir seco para seus pensamentos não fugirem ao controle.

"Qual é a sua cama?" Ela perguntou, olhando em volta.

Mas ele não precisou responder. Lily logo encontrou um criado-mudo com a foto de todos os cinco Potter e percebeu que aquela era a cama de seu irmão. James observou-a sentar-se em sua cama e pegar o porta-retrato entre as mãos. Ela olhava para a foto da família com um olhar doce e fascinante, que conseguia deixar o coração de James leve como as penas que haviam se espalhado por todo o quarto.

Ela recolocou a fotografia sobre o criado-mudo e acomodou-se sobre as cobertas da cama dele, mas James permaneceu parado. Estava incerto. Respirou fundo e começou a pensar na cama de qual dos amigos iria dormir naquela noite, pois certamente não diria para Lily sair de lá. Já começava a afastar as coberta da cama o mais longe possível da irmã quando a ouviu:

"Deite aqui comigo, Jamsie".

Parou, ainda com a ponta do cobertor segura em sua mão. O que deveria fazer? Fingir que não ouviu? Não... Ela certamente _gritaria_a frase dessa vez. Era tão impulsiva, a sua Lily. Mas dormir ao lado dela... Não haveria problema há alguns anos, quando ainda eram crianças. Naquele momento, entretanto, James não sentia confiança em si próprio para dividir um espaço tão pequeno com a irmã. Não com os pensamentos recentes que estava tendo com relação a ela.

"Jamsie?!".

James soltou o ar dos pulmões. Por mais que quisesse, jamais resistiria ou diria não a um pedido de Lily. Nunca... Porque... Porque era comandado por ela. Ela sempre o tivera, e sempre o teria, nas mãos. Ele deixou o lençol da cama alheia cair de seus dedos e caminhou até a própria cama, sentindo o coração bater forte em seu peito, mais forte até que o vento batendo na janela.

Afastou o coberto da ponta de sua cama e deitou-se à esquerda de Lily, de costas para ela. Se a encarasse, os sonhos que teriam aquela noite seriam ainda piores dos que os que ele tinha certeza que teria. Isso_se_conseguisse dormir.

Não foi tão fácil quanto ele pensou. No momento em que, com um toque da varinha, apagou as luzes do quarto e sussurrou um 'boa-noite' para Lily, os braços delicados da irmã passaram por sua cintura, abraçando-o fortemente; ela encostou o seu corpo às costas dele e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro e James teve de respirar muito profundamente. Não devia ter ido para a mesma cama que ela.

"Eu não queria que junho chegasse" ela murmurou, sutil e delicadamente. James respirou fundo outra vez, mas nada disse. Sabia a que ela se referia. "Ficar em Hogwarts sem você, Jamsie... Vai ser horrível".

"Não exagere" James conseguiu encontrar voz para responder-lhe. Os seus sussurros eram tão baixos que ele se perguntou se ela o estaria ouvindo. "Albus ainda ficará aqui mais um ano. E..." seu peito doeu antes de dizer as próximas palavras. "E o Hugo vai estar sempre com você. Não será nada horrível".

Lily deu uma risadinha fraca e apertou mais os braços ao redor da cintura do irmão. 

"Nada é a mesma coisa sem você, James".

_Nada é a mesma coisa sem você, Lily. _Mas não proferiu em palavras que o sentimento era recíproco, ainda que não fosse da mesma maneira que ela pensasse. Tinha medode que suas palavras traíssem-no. Já estava sendo perturbador o bastante tê-la tão próxima. Qualquer reação do seu corpo entregar-lhe-ia e, provavelmente, Lily nunca o perdoaria. Estavam sendo momentos muito difíceis.

"James..." Lily falava muito mais baixo agora. Ela se mexeu, parecendo desconfortável e James deixou um suspiro muito sonoro escapar de seus lábios. Maldito corpo traidor. "Há uma coisa... Uma coisa aconteceu comigo, James".

O tom sofrido que ela usou foi o suficiente para fazê-lo virar-se. Mal podia ver a expressão do rosto da irmã no breu em que o quarto encontrava-se, mas tinha certeza de que as suas sobrancelhas estavam quase unidas de tão franzidas. Tinha certeza de que havia algo que incomodava Lily. 

"Lily... Fizeram algo com você? O que aconteceu?".

Mais uma vez ela o abraçou forte e tocou a sua testa na dele. Ele podia agora sentir a respiração leve dela tocando o seu rosto, uma sensação maravilhosamente proibida espalhando-se por seu corpo. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua e esperou que ela continuasse, o que demorou um pouco. James podia sentir a perturbação dela.

"Eu... Eu me apaixonei, James".

James sentiu o seu coração esfacelar. Preferia que Lily não lhe houvesse dito nada sobre isso. Não esperava sentir a dor que sentiu no peito quando a ouviu dizer aquilo. Essa sua reação só comprovava ainda mais a teoria de Albus. Não amava a Lily apenas como irmã. Como isso era possível? Ele procurou a voz. Tinha de dizer algo. Qualquer coisa...

"Isso... Isso é ótimo. Hugo... Hugo é um..." _Maldito._"Ótimo rapaz" foi tudo o que conseguiu. Mas em nenhum momento conseguiu disfarçar a voz trêmula ou mesmo a mágoa. 

Ela riu.

"Hugo... Ele é mesmo um ótimo rapaz. Mas... Mas eu jamais me apaixonaria por ele, James".

Isso o impressionou. Mas não fazia diferença. Por quem quer que fosse que Lily se apaixonasse, isso sempre o machucaria. Mesmo que ela passasse a vida toda sem conhecer o amor, ele seria infeliz. Sabia bem o quanto gostava dela para querer que ninguém mais tivesse as atenções da irmã.

Lily tirou um dos braços do aperto ao redor de James e tocou-lhe a face com os dedos delicados. Ele teve de ser forte para não fechar os olhos e sentir a mão dela passeando de leve pelos seus cabelos. Um raio iluminou o quarto e James finalmente pôde ver os olhos castanhos dela, extremamente brilhantes. Lily sorria.

"Eu me apaixonei por alguém que não posso ter" sua voz era apenas um sopro no meio da noite, um sopro que atingia em cheio o rosto e a alma de James. 

Aproximou-se dela mais um pouco, também abraçando o seu corpo e depositando um beijo longo e suave em sua testa, querendo com isso transmitir o seu amor para ela. Sabia como Lily deveria estar se sentindo. Embora nunca fosse admitir, também se apaixonara por alguém que jamais teria.

Trazendo-se para mais perto dele, Lily enterrou o rosto no pescoço do irmão, suspirando, e murmurou.

"Eu amo você, James".

O coração dele se desmanchou um pouco mais e ele colocou tudo o que realmente sentia – amor, angústia, repulsa – nas palavras seguintes:

"Eu também amo você... Irmãzinha...".

Lily afastou-se e segurou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos. Os seus olhos cravaram-se nos dele e, mesmo no escuro, James sabia como eles estavam decididos.

"Não, James... Não assim. Eu _amo_você" ela repetiu, a voz muito mais baixa, quase oculta pelo barulho do vento e da tempestade. "_Amo_".

"Lily...".

"Mas..." Ela o interrompeu, alteando um pouco a voz. "Mas..." Lily repetiu, baixando um pouco olhar, voltando a sussurrar. "Eu sei... Impossível. Errado... Você é meu irmão".

"Lily..." James estava louco para falar. Ele queria calar a irmã, ele queria dizer o mesmo a ela. Ele queria que ela não continuasse e não o iludisse. Estava começando a machucar-se.

"Desculpe... Eu só... queria... dizer. Eu sei..." James ouviu um soluço e abraçou-a com força. "Que você deve estar... Você deve me achar repulsiva agora...".

"Nunca! Lily...".

"Eu não sei como aconteceu... Mas... Você sempre foi tão... Eu não consegui..." Lily deslizou os dedos pelas sobrancelhas dele e suspirou. "Nunca poderá acontecer... É uma...".

"Perversão..." James completou para ela e Lily encolheu-se. "Eu sei exatamente como você se sente, Lily. Porque... Isso... É, exatamente... Nunca poderá...".

Ele não conseguiu terminar. O seu coração gritava de dor. Nunca aconteceria. Nunca poderia. Era proibido, errado, promíscuo. E os dois sabiam. 

"Me deixe te beijar" ela pediu, a voz tão suave quanto uma brisa.

"Lily...".

Lily não permitiu que ele terminasse de falar. Ela segurava o rosto dele entre as mãos e seus lábios aproximaram-se de seu rosto. Mas não encontraram a boca. Os lábios de Lily tocaram delicadamente as sobrancelhas de James, beijando-as como se elas fossem as coisas mais atraentes em todo o corpo dele. James fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios macios e úmidos dela lhe beijando novamente as sobrancelhas e suspirou quando as suas pálpebras foram as afortunadas a terem o contado da boca da irmã. O seu rosto também foi beijado. E o seu queixo. E o seu nariz. Os lábios de Lily tocavam o seu rosto vagarosa e delicadamente e, a cada toque, o coração dele se acelerava. Um beijo, apenas um beijo depois da declaração dela já seria o suficiente para fazê-lo ter o coração dominado. Mas todo aquele carinho fê-lo também derramar lágrimas. Suas lágrimas salgadas foram, uma a uma, beijadas pelos lábios dela e James pegou-se desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

Mas uma hora acabaria... Aquele momento seria único e jamais se repetiria. Sabia que as palavras ditas naquela noite nunca mais se repetiriam; ficariam eternamente trancadas em seu coração. Sempre teria em sua mente a lembrança de sensação dos lábios de Lily em seu rosto. Mas os seus lábios sempre ficariam carentes desse toque. Afinal... Nunca poderia acontecer...

_**2028 **_

**Novembro**

Os últimos quatro anos foram mais difíceis do que James poderia imaginar. Ele imaginou que, ficando longe de Lily, poderia esquecer definitivamente qualquer coisa que ainda pudesse sentir por ela. Isolou-se no litoral do sul da Inglaterra, viajava sempre com o time de Quidditch ao qual ingressara e só a via nos feriados de Natal. 

Mas a única noite que passava na companhia dela era o suficiente para derrubar totalmente as suas barreiras tão precárias. Por mais que tentasse manter-se longe, envolver-se com outras mulheres, não pensar em sua irmã, mais ela lhe vinha a cabeça. Todas às noites eram a respeito dela os seus sonhos. Todos os dias, era a ela que James comparava cada coisa que via. A falta da presença da irmã tornara-o carrancudo. Mas sabia que tinha de reprimir os seus sentimentos proibidos.

Assim como Lily havia feito.

Não haviam mais falado sobre o assunto do sentimento de ambos desde aquela noite, anos antes, mas James tinha certeza de que ela havia superado. E a prova disso estava em suas mãos. Em letras prateadas em um papel rosado, as palavras que causaram o sangramento do seu peito diziam:

_Os Senhores Ronald e Hermione Weasley & os Senhores Harry e Ginevra Potter  
convidam-no__ para o enlace matrimonial de seus filhos..._

_Hugo Arthur  
&  
Lily Luna_

_A cerimônia realizar-se-á __em doze de Dezembro,  
às 15 horas, na casa da família Potter.  
Sua presença é de suma importância. _

James sentou-se na areia da praia. Vinha constantemente ali nos últimos anos, ficar na companhia apenas do mar e da escuridão. A praia noturna era o lugar perfeito para deixar os pensamentos vagarem e o mar era o melhor ouvinte do mundo. 

Seus dedos viraram o papel delicado do convite e ele releu as palavras que mais lhe machucaram. Em letras delicadas e negras, tão negras quanto o espírito de James, as palavras de Lily fincaram-se como um punhal em seu coração.

_Por favor, James... Não venha. _

Amassou o papel com raiva e jogou-o no mar. Em vão. As ondas logo trouxeram o convite de volta à praia e ele se sentou sobre a areia molhada, sendo, vez ou outra, tocado pela água salgada. Tão salgada quanto a que escorria de seus olhos naquele momento. Lágrimas de tristeza, raiva, perda... 

Secou o rosto com violência e olhou para a lua refletida no mar.

"Ela vai se casar..." Contou à noite, carrancudo. "Em duas semanas. E eu só soube agora. Como isso foi acontecer? Eu sabia que acabaria assim um dia. Eu não tenho visto isso durante todas as noites? Eu sabia que iria terminar assim, comigo sofrendo e com ela feliz, ao lado de outro... Desde aquela noite eu sei. Lembra-se? Daquela noite emque lhe contei? Quando ficamos abraçados por toda a madrugada? Naquele momento eu tive a certeza de que ainda derramaria rios por ela. Eu tive certeza...".

O seu desabafo foi interrompido por um soluço. Por mais que sempre antevisse a sua dor, James nunca esperou que ela chegasse tão rápido. Estava cada vez mais próximo o dia em que o seu coração seria consumido por aquele sentimento terrível que era a perda. Aquela noção de seu futuro sofrimento veio para ele no mesmo ritmo da sua percepção sobre os sentimentos verdadeiros que tinha para com Lily. E tiveram o mesmo impacto: arrebatador, alucinante, estuporante. 

Nunca saiu de sua mente... Sempre esteve ali, a antecipação, o medo, a perversão. Nunca o abandonou. A música dela sempre estava emseus ouvidos e era sempre o som dessa música que representava a dor que sentiria, a proibição impingida pela realidade. Jamais a teria. Nunca...

James passou os dedos pela areia. O tamanho do seu amor por Lily chegava a ultrapassar o número de grãos de areia naquela praia. Mas, assim como a areia... Ele levantou a mão e observou enquanto todos os grãos escapavam, voltando aos seus irmãos. Ficar junto de Lily era o mesmo que tentar manter os grãos de areia na mão: impossível.

**Doze de Dezembro, 11 horas. **

Observava a casa de longe. Tudo parecia estar uma loucura. Nos fundos da casa, uma tenda branca era armada sob a cerejeira, o que James achou um pecado. Mesmo estando no inverno e sem flores, esconder a cerejeira era uma atrocidade.

Pessoas entravam e saiam da casa o tempo todo. James conseguia distinguir perfeitamente a avó, Molly, dando ordens e gritos pela janela da cozinha; podia ver também o tio Ronald descabelando-se enquanto os seus companheiros de trabalho tentavam colocar a tenda da maneira correta. 

Ele não devia ter vindo. Mas não conseguiria ficar ausente daquele momento. Vê-la ir para os braços de outro era necessário, ou jamais poderia se curar do mal que era desejar a própria irmã. Precisava ver o seu sonho destruído. Só assim poderia voltar à sua solidão e sofrer até enfim estar curado. Por mais que o machucasse, ele precisava vê-la. Precisava ser forte...

Com esse pensamento, ele desceu a encosta rapidamente, pulando a cerca viva e a atravessando o jardim. A correria era tanta que mal notaram a presença dele. O seu tio passou por ele duas vezes e nem se deu conta de que estava ao lado do sobrinho. James não se importou. Quando mais invisível fosse, melhor. Atravessou a porta da cozinha, quase esbarrando com um enorme vaso de flores que alguém carregava; conseguiu passar incólume e não-notado pela avó, subiu a escada, pé ante pé, vagaroso. Por mais que estivesse decidido, vê-la poderia destroçá-lo.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Assim que colocou os pés no corredor do andar superior, a porta do quarto de Lily sobressaltou-lhe aos olhos. Estava entreaberta e James via claramente a mãe andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, falando algo que ele não conseguia ouvir. Foi naquela direção que ele caminhou. Foi através daquela porta que sentiu ter perdido o coração de vez. Pois, quando empurrou a fina peça de madeira que guardava a entrada, os seus olhos encontraram a mais bela visão que já tivera a sorte de admirar.

Lily estava parada emfrente ao espelho, admirando-se enquanto tentava controlar um fio rebelde do cabelo vermelho, magnificamente caindo em cachos por seus ombros e costas. Ele via perfeitamente pelo espelho o sorriso radiante em seus lábios, o seu rosto levemente maquiado e o diadema de princesa que ornava a sua testa. Uma realeza... A personificação da beleza. Ele podia ver as mãos delicadas dela enrolando a mecha ainda rebelde, apenas as mãos saindo das longas mangas do vestido branco, cravejado de pedras brilhantes e transparentes.

Naquele momento, James sabia que havia morrido e que Lily era o seu anjo; um anjo que jamais poderia tocar. Pois ele estava morto e o anjo partiria.

Pelo espelho, ele viu quando Lily percebeu a sua presença e viu os seus olhos arregalarem-se e ela se virar violentamente na direção dele. Seus lábios brilhantes com o batom estavam entreabertos em surpresa e as mãos delicadas haviam abandonado a mecha rebelde, que agora lhe caia graciosamente sobre os olhos. Suas mãos brancas repousavam sobre o coração.

" _James.. ._" O sussurro dela foi tão baixo que poderia ter passado despercebido. Mas James ouviu-o. E Ginevra também.

"James?" A mulher virou-se no mesmo instante para a porta e o maior sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Ela se levantou e foi até o filho, lançando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e abraçando-o fortemente. "Seu filho desnaturado! Como é bom vê-lo!".

Mesmo abraçando a mãe, James ainda observava Lily por sobre o ombro da mulher. Ela continuava surpresa, mas James notou-lhe os olhos excessivamente brilhantes e piscou um olho para ela; isso a fez virar-se novamente para o espelho, na vã tentativa de distrair-se. Mas James percebeu o tremor de sua mão ao tentar arrumar o fio de cabelo.

"Se não aparecesse para o casamento de sua própria irmã, James Sirius Potter, pode apostar que eu iria pessoalmente lhe arrancar as orelhas, onde quer que estivesse!" Ginevra ralhou, separando-se do abraço e balançando um dedo na frente do rosto do filho mais velho.

"Não perderia isso por nada", declarou, beijando a face da mãe.

Ginevra olhou-o bem. 

"O que aconteceu com você? Está com olheiras horríveis!"

Ele jamais poderia dizer a verdade. Jamais poderia dizer que passava as noites em claro pensando no quanto amava e desejava a irmã mais nova. Não poderia falar que, nas últimas duas semanas, passara as madrugadas chorando a sua perda e a sua maldita perversão.

"Estou tendo problemas para dormir" e antes que a mãe falasse qualquer coisa, acrescentou: "Vou pedir à tia Hermione para me arranjar uma poção".

"Faça isso" Ginevra tocou o rosto dele delicadamente e virou-se para Lily. "Sua irmã não está linda?".

"Nunca vi nada tão lindo" James respondeu sinceramente, olhando no reflexo dos olhos de Lily no espelho.

"Estamos tão atrasados com os preparativos" sua mãe continuou, mal notando que James tinha apenas atenção para a imagem de Lily. "A cerimônia é em algumas horas e nem terminamos de arrumar a tenda! Isso é que dá deixar as coisas nas mãos do Harry e do Ronald! Você se importa de ajudar, querido?".

A muito custo, ele desviou os olhos da irmã e encarou a mãe nos olhos, tão castanhos quanto os de Lily.

"Não se preocupe. Só gostaria de falar com a Lils antes. Posso?".

Sua mãe concordou com a cabeça levemente. James sabia que a mãe jamais havia notado qualquer coisa demais na relação entre os dois irmãos. Para ela, os dois apenas eram grandes amigos. Se soubesse da verdade, James não sabia como ela reagiria, além de que seria horrível. Mas Ginevra jamais perceberia. Aquilo acabaria naquela tarde. 

"Vou ajudar sua avó, Lily. Subo logo com algo para comer" ela falou, já à porta.

"Sim, mamãe" respondeu, fraca, observando a mãe deixá-la a sós com James. 

Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Não foi preciso nem mais de um segundo antes de ela começar a sussurrar gritos.

"O que está fazendo aqui?!" Lily virou-se, os olhos excessivamente brilhantes. "Eu implorei que não viesse, James! Eu _implorei_!".

"Eu precisava ver isso com meus próprios olhos" James falou, no mesmo tom, aproximando-se. "Não acredito que vai se casar".

Lily tapou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos.

"Vá embora... Por favor. Vá embora...".

Ela a segurou pelo braço e obrigou-a a olhar para ele.

"Por que quer que eu me vá?".

Eles se encararam por longos momentos silenciosos. Os olhos castanhos presos um ao outro por um fio invisível e quase inquebrável. Os lábios dela tremeram e James temeu que ela chorasse. Por isso a soltou.

"Vai estragar a maquiagem se começar a chorar" sua voz soou rouca e mais baixa que o normal.

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo o cheio cítrico dela lhe invadindo as narinas e enterrou os punhos nos olhos. Não devia ter vindo. Vendo-a tão bela, a vontade de James era seqüestrá-la e jamais permitir que ela se casasse com alguém que não fosse ele. Mas isso era impossível... Era proibido... Havia perdido Lily. Se ela realmente um dia amara-o, como ela havia dito anos antes, já havia acab...

"Eu não sei se conseguirei ir em frente com isso com você aqui".

Um arrepio percorreu a coluna de James ao ouvir as palavras de Lily. Ela se sentou às costas dele na cama e apoiou a cabeça em suas costas. Podia sentir o seu hálito aquecendo-lhe, mas recusava-se a olhá-la. Recusava-se a acreditar em seus sussurros. Conformar-se-ia em perdê-la por ela amar outra pessoa. Mas nunca aceitaria perdê-la se ela ainda o amasse.

"Ficando com Hugo eu posso tentar suplantar o que eu sinto por você, James. Mas não sei se vou conseguir com você aqui".

Não fizeram nenhum movimento além do da respiração de seus pulmões acelerados. Ela se casariapara esquecê-lo. Devia contar a ela que tentara esquecê-la com outras mulheres, mas que fora tudo em vão? 

"Lembra-se daquela música que sempre tocava para você?"

"Michiyuki" James disse, no ato. Como esquecer? "Você prometeu cantá-la para mim. Nunca cumpriu sua promessa".

"_Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo..._" Lily começou a sussurrar, devagar e pausadamente, envolvendo a cintura do irmão com os braços._"Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute. __Yasashisa yori fukai basho de… Fureau no wa itami dake…_".

As palavras em língua estranha entraram nos ouvidos de James como fel, maltratando o seu coração. Ele respirou fundo.

"O que significa?".

"_Mesmo que você me abrace até que isso se torne sufocante, nós jamais nos tornaremos um só_". Ela suspirou, abafando um soluço. "_Num lugar mais profundo que a gentileza, nos tocarmos é apenas dor_".

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de James e ele se virou para fitá-la. Havia uma trilha úmida em sua bochecha deixada por outra lágrima que ela havia derramado. James segurou o seu rosto nas mãos e tocou a sua testa na dela, sentindo as formas de prata do diadema pressionando a sua pele.

"Por quê?" Gemeu entredentes, comandando-se para não chorar. Lily forçou um sorriso.

"Talvez seja o destino Liliese James apaixonarem-se, como nossos avós, lembra?".

James riu e passou as mãos pelos braços da irmã, cobertos pelo tecido delicado. 

"Eu amo você..." Voltou a sussurrar. Não dizia isso a ela já havia quatro anos. "Eu não devia ter vindo mesmo. Só me serviu para ver o quanto ficarei sozinho a partir de agora...".

"_Sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to... __Kuchidsuke wo kawazu made shiranakute..._" Ela murmurou, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

"O que significa?" Tinha certeza que também fazia parte daquela música.

"_Encontrarmos um ao outro é pedir para conhecer a solidão... Mas nós não saberemos até trocarmos um beijo..._".

"Lily..." Ele sussurrou, quando ela aproximou os lábios do dele.

Quando sua boca iria encontrar a dela suavemente, a porta foi abertae ambos afastaram-se como se houvessem levado um choque. James rapidamente secou os olhos. Sabia que, às suas costas, Lily fazia o mesmo. Quando se virou para a porta, viu quem menos esperava ver. A única pessoa que sabia de seu segredo.

"James" Albus disse, cruzando os braços.

"Há quanto tempo, Al" James respondeu, tentando sorrir. Parecia ter perdido essa habilidade.

"Pois é..." O irmão do meio encarava-os, desconfiado. James tinha certeza de que ele também sabia dos sentimentos de Lily, já que descobrira os seus. E tinha certeza também deque ele imaginava o que estaria acontecendo antes de ele entrar. "Mamãe disse que você estava aqui e vim vê-lo".

James levantou-se e foi até o irmão, abraçando-o. A frieza que emanava de Albus era quase a mesma do inverno do lado de fora da casa. 

"Você não desiste?" Albus murmurou, ameaçador, para que apenas James ouvisse. "Ela vai se casar... Esqueceu o que sentia por você".

Ele se afastou de James como se nada houvesse dito e foi até Lily, segurando as suas mãos.

"Minha irmã, você está magnífica!".

"Obrigada, meu padrinho!" Lily estava conseguindo atuar magnificamente bem para Albus, e James teve inveja.

"Eu... Eu vou ajudar os outros".

Não esperou que dissessem nada. Apenas saiu correndo do quarto antes que seus sentimentos entregassem-no ainda mais. 

**Doze de Dezembro, 15 horas e 36 minutos **

"Senhoras e Senhores... Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para celebrar a união dessas almas...".

A despeito das súplicas de Lily, James foi incapaz de ir embora. Não apenas pela insistência dos familiares para sua ajuda e permanência, mas também porque precisava estar presente. Não queria que Lily o visse, por isso ficou de pés atrás do último dos pilares do corredor central. Através dos lírios de um vaso, podia ver perfeitamente as costas da irmã, cobertas por um véu semi-transparente. Ali ela parecia ainda mais magnífica. O único erro de tudo aquilo era o noivo ruivo ao seu lado.

James enxugou uma lágrima furtiva e obrigou-se a assistir. Lily estava inquieta. Mexia a cabeça constantemente e, sempre que Hugo tentava segurar-lhe a mão, ela se esquivava, segurando o buquê com as duas mãos. Pelo que ela dissera, James sabia que ela estaria sofrendo tanto quanto ele. Mas era assim que ela queria. E, por mais que James quisesse impedir aquele casamento, não iria fazê-lo.

"Você, Hugo Arthur, aceita Lily Luna...".

Fechou os olhos. Não conseguiria ver Lily dizendo '_Aceito'_ para o celebrante. Temia que pudesse gritar em desespero. Quando ela dissesse 'aceito', estaria tudo definitivamente acabado.

"E você, Lily Luna, aceita Hugo Arthur para seu companheiro pela vida?".

Irresistivelmente, os olhos de James abriram-se. Perguntou se havia ficado surdo, pois Lily permanecera calada à pergunta do celebrante. O coração de James batia com tamanha força que quase saltava para fora de seu peito. _Responda logo... Acabe com isso... _

O celebrante pigarreou e repetiu.

"Lily Luna, aceita Hugo Arthur para...".

"Me desculpe!" Ela gritou e virou-se para Hugo. "Hugo... Me desculpe mas...".

Colocou o buquê de lírios nas mãos delee virou-se para as pessoas que assistiam e começavam a sussurrar, estarrecidas. James temia que os seus ouvidos estivessem lhe pregando uma peça. Lily havia se desculpado? E quanto ao 'aceito'?

"Lily, o que está havendo?" Harry foi até a filha, segurando-a pelo braço.

Ela se soltou das mãos do pai e caminhou pelo corredor, tirando o véu dos cabelos e jogando-o no chão. James saiu detrás do pilar e Lily parou quando o viu. Realmente os ouvidos não o haviam enganado. Ela não havia aceitado. Ela havia desistido. Lágrimas alegres começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de ambos quando ela levantou a barra do vestido e correu em direção a ele.

"LILY!" Mas a voz de Albus não foi escutada pelos dois.

Quando se encontraram, James abraçou-a tão fortemente que os pés de Lily deixaram o chão. E os seus lábios finalmente se encontraram. Não ouviam os gritos escandalizados dos convidados, não havia nada o redor deles. Apenas os lábios presos um ao outro. O sabor da boca de Lily era melhor do que ele esperava, agridoce e inebriante, e sentir a língua dela sobre a sua vencia qualquer idéia do que ele já tivera de regozijo. Seus dedos entrelaçavam-se pelos cachos ruivos e macios, cada aspecto da perfeição. Aquele primeiro beijo daquele amor proibido foi curto demais para o que sentiam. Mas havia algo mais a pensar.

"Me leve daqui..." Lily sussurrou quando seus lábios separaram-se.

Abraçaram-se fortemente e, por cima do ombro, James viu o pai caminhando em direção a eles, a expressão enfurecida; Hugo acompanhava-o com a varinha em punho. Seus lábios formaram '_Sinto muito...'_ e ele desaparatou, levando Lily em seus braços.

_**2029 **_

A música de Lily seguiu-se por minutos infinitamente maravilhosos. James jamais se cansava de ouvir cada nota da música dela. Seus lábios moviam-se acompanhando a música, mas ele não se atrevia a cantar em voz alta emacular a bela música do violino. O mar, o vento e a areia pareciam fazer companhia instrumental a Lily. O som da natureza tornava cada momento ainda mais sublime.

Um acorde longo terminou a música e Lily baixou o violino, encostando a cabeça no ombro de James. O sol se punha no horizonte distante, formando uma cortina avermelhada sobre o mar. Ele beijou a curva do pescoço de Lily e suspirou. 

"Perfeito como sempre" sussurrou.

"Reparou como sempre sussurramos quando estamos sozinhos?" Lily observou, a voz baixa, porém risonha.

"As pessoas sempre murmuram nas catedrais... Em sinal de respeito" ele falou, desta vez, beijando-lhe o ombro. "Você é a minha catedral...".

Silenciaram, apenas ouvindo o som do mar, do vento, da areia. Era um dos prazeres dos dois, ouvi-los. Cada um tinha umsom. O deste último encantava James particularmente. Lembrava-se bem da comparação de seu amor por Lily com os grãos da areia. Estava certo sobre o tamanho dele, mas completamente enganado quanto a impossibilidade. Com quatro mãos unidas, era fácil reter toda a areia.

"Já faz seis meses..." ela falou.

"Estava pensando sobre isso agora há pouco..." E havia sido por isso que ele quisera caminhar, sozinho. "Pensava em ir até lá. Mas sei que iriam nos rechaçar".

"Será que um dia irão nos perdoar, James?".

James girou-a nos braços e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, na ponta dos pés, as testas de ambos unindo-se. Haviam se escondido da família. Seis meses, isolados do mundo. Se iriam perdoá-los, não sabia. Apenas sabia que o que sentia por Lily era maior do que qualquer proibição. O fato de serem irmãos já não importava mais. Aquela maravilhosa perversão de tê-la entre seus braços fazia-o esquecer tudo que não fosse o amor entre ambos. 

Sim... Que mais importava?

Mas, mesmo que para eles não fosse importante, sempre seriam irmãos. Para os dois sempre haveria um caminho tortuoso e doloroso a ser vencido, pelo entendimento e aceitação alheios. Mas estariam sempre juntos, mãos e corações unidos, naquele caminho que era apenas deles...

_Yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi  
Futari dake no michiyuki wo  
Douka terashite kudasai..._

* * *

_**N.A.:**_A música tão referida na fic chama-se 'Michiyuki' e é cantada por Hikita Kaori. Pode ser ouvida por esse link: http : / / uk . youtube . com / watch?v=w2daH5Mju10 (sem, espaços)

A tradução dos versos que encerram a fic é a seguinte:

_Frias estrelas de antes do amanhecer  
Por favor, ilumine o caminho que é apenas nosso. _

(Substitua '_Frias estrelas de antes do amanhecer', _por_'Mornas estrelas de antes do anoitecer.'_ É o sentimento que quis passar. ;D)

Anyway... Primeira incest, minha primeira Nova Geração. Espero que tenham gostado

Kisu! ; 

* * *


End file.
